Show Some Class
by onePushyFox
Summary: Emmett is a player. Rosalie's not interested in the game. What happens when he decides to show some class? They both find out there’s more than just the big win! Collab with uhyesplease for the Fun With Your Clothes On contest. Rated M for lang. & lovin'


**Fun With Your Clothes On One-Shot Contest**

**Title: Show Some Class**

**Your pen name: uhyesplease and onepushyfox**

**Characters: Emmett, Rosalie**

**Disclaimer:**

_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**To see other entries in the Fun With Your Clothes On Contest, please visit the C2 page:**

**http://www[.]fanfiction[.]net/community/Fun_With_Your_Clothes_On_Contest/79678/

* * *

**

_E. McCarty – Room 234_

That's all that my card said.

I should have known better. The two-thirties were in the boys' side of the dormitory but for some reason it never occurred to me that I wasn't going to see a girl. Elizabeth. Emily. Emma. Lots of girls' names start with E. It was just as I was walking up the staircase to the second floor when I realized I would have to go into the boys' wing to get to Miss McCarty's room.

Miss was Mr.

_Shit!_

I glanced down at my watch and realized that Mrs. Cope, my father's secretary, had already left for the day so I had two options: leave the new student to his own devices and lay the blame on Mrs. Cope when my father, who ran the school, inevitably found out about it, or suck it up and just welcome the new guy and get on with my day. With a sigh I pushed open the door from the stairwell and walked down the hall to room 234.

The door flew open after a single knock, almost as if he had been expecting someone to show up. But I could tell by the look on his face that whomever he was expecting, it wasn't me. Then he did that thing guys always do. His eyes glazed and he got that little half smirk smile as he looked me up and down. I knew what he was thinking: how he could get me into his room and get his hands in my pants. Guys seemed to only ever think about sex. If you could call that thinking. I just loathed that classless shit.

Even though I knew it would push my chest out even further, I squared my shoulders and cleared my throat to get him to look me in the eye. I waited for the extra second it took him to get with the program, then spoke in my frostiest voice.

"Are you E. McCarty?" His face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning and I knew I had the right guy.

"I am. Emmett McCarty, at your service." He leaned back on the doorframe and took another long look up and down my slim figure.

"And who are you?" he asked with a flirty tone. "The welcome wagon?"

"As a matter of fact, I am. Although I'm from the welcome _committee_, not a wagon." For some reason, I had the undeniable urge to correct him. Well, that and run as far away from the dark haired Adonis as I could. He was far too attractive for his own good. Or mine. I had plans for myself. And they sure as hell didn't involve getting hot and sweaty with him in his dorm room.

"I'm here to make sure you've settled into your room and that you have everything you need," I continued, ignoring the blatantly lustful look in his eye. "So…" I let the vowel sound drag out as I tried to snap him back from whatever fantasy land he was currently in. He blinked a few times and then smiled broadly.

"You know, I could use some help settling in. Would you help me with my pelvic tilt?" He chuckled as the question came out. Seriously? This guy doesn't even know my name and he's already trying to score? What a sleaze. Sexy, curly haired sleaze. Dark-brown bedroom eyed sleaze. Sleaze! I needed to keep my head in the game and stop sinking to his level.

"Good, it sounds like you have everything you need," I countered not caring to answer his obnoxious question. "And you're right next door to Mike Newton." I leaned over and knocked briskly onto Mike's door.

"He can help you find your way to your classes tomorrow," I explained before Mike popped his head out. Wanting to get as far away from the tall, tempting man I had inadvertently been sent to welcome, I was thrilled to see Mike emerge from his room, keen as ever to do anything to put him into my good graces.

"Mike," I cooed laying the charm on thick. "Mrs. Cope did the silliest thing." I smiled sweetly hoping Mike wouldn't give me any trouble. "She accidentally assigned me to welcome Emmett here to OLV when clearly he's not a girl." From behind me I heard him mutter something about being all man but I plunged on. "I'm not supposed to be in your wing, obviously, but I wanted to make sure someone would be available to take him around, show him the school and let him know all the rules. Would you mind terribly being his OLV Buddy?"

I could feel Emmett's distaste for the change of partners radiate off of him but I couldn't force myself to care. One more minute with this guy and his broad shoulders and I'd be begging him to take me to the gun show like some typical sex-crazed, Catholic school girl. And I was not about to allow myself to degenerate into that particular cliché.

"Sure, Rosalie," Mike responded eagerly. "I'd be happy to." He looked like he was about to launch into some long-winded speech about how happy he'd be to do anything for me, or ask me to the school dance next month but I cut him off with a quick word of thanks.

With a nod to Emmett, I made my way back down the hall to the girls' wing of the building and up to my room on the fifth floor, unable to shake the feeling that I had simultaneously dodged a bullet and missed an opportunity.

* * *

**A/N: The above is just the first portion of the one-shot I wrote with uhyesplease for this contest.  
To see the full story, please go to Show Some Class at http://www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/5873659/1/Show_Some_Class**


End file.
